


Hope

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Last Chance [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413214
Kudos: 19





	Hope

There seemed to be a fire under Dean lately, and you were wondering what clicked for him. He’d been extra considerate, and more like the Dean you’d fallen head over heels in love with all those years ago.

When he was home, he took one day to give you a break. He’d do everything you did every other day, telling you to relax. Of course, you still wound up helping with little things, but just the fact that he was trying meant the world to you.

At the moment, you were relaxing in your bathtub, a glass of wine, bubbles, and candles all around. You’d put on a face mask, some music, and let yourself feel human. For now, you were Y/N, the twenty something year old who liked music, reading, curling up and watching a funny movie, and had a habit of trying new hobbies just to give them up a month later. You weren’t so-and-so’s mom, you weren’t just Dean’s wife, and you weren’t covered with everyone else’s names. You were yourself.

Hearing the door, you looked over and smiled. Dean was leaning on the doorframe, smiling. “So, both kids are out.” He sounded so proud of himself, and it was deserved. Most nights your daughter conned him into ‘five more minutes’ of dolls a few times over. Or ‘just one more book’ until he’d read her the entire fairy tale book. “I’m going to heat up the oven for dessert, and I will meet you in the living room when you’re done. Take your time. You deserve it.” Moving forward, he leaned over and kissed you lovingly, your heart skipping a beat.

* * *

Just 4 days after that rare bubble bath, Dean was called away. It didn’t ache for once, as he kissed you, held you close, and told you he loved you. You hoped that maybe whatever had been weighing your husband down had left- for good.

That evening, you were lying in bed, playing a stupid game on your laptop when your phone went off.

_ **What’s my beautiful wife up to?** _

_<3 Lying in bed, playing silly games. Missing you ;)_

_ **Oh really?** _

_Really. I stole one of your old shirts. :*_

Pulling up your camera, you held your phone up and angled it so he caught a glimpse of your thighs sticking out from under the shirt.

_ **Fuck. Know what’d look better?** _

_You on me, not this shirt?_

_ **I was gonna say that on the floor, but I like the way u think.** _

You giggled, your game forgotten as you flirted with Dean, a smile on your face. Before you knew it, it was after midnight, and you were yawning up a storm. You both said goodnight, and you went to bed feeling like a new couple all over again.

* * *

Dean walked in the door like a man on a mission. You were playing with the kids outback, and had to do a double take at the look on his face. “Dean?” You chuckled. “Something got you grinning like an idiot?” You teased, moving over to him.

“Damn good hunt, baby. And I’m home to my family. I’m treating us to dinner tonight.” He hugged you before crouching for the kids to come hug him, as well.

Your eyes watered slightly as you watched him with the kids. He turned into a big kid himself, and the love just radiated off of him.


End file.
